A Ranger's Hallow's Eve
by IsebellaLynnette
Summary: In honor of the upcoming holiday. Will is dressing up, but Halt isn't. Will the grizzled Ranger find a way to make sure the kids that dare to come trick-or-treating take their fair share? Non-slash.


So, how many of you guys are going trick-or-treating? This is a little early for my time, but no matter. I'm going as Robin Hood this year! Even though I'm probably too old to do this anymore! xD

Enjoy! :) And I promise I will do my best to update all of my stories.

* * *

"Ta-DA!" Will shouted. "How do I look?"

Grinning, he leaped out of the fitting room dressed all in black, his face masked except for his eyes, two shortswords in his hands, pointed right at Halt.

Halt rolled his eyes. "Looks utterly terrifying," he said dryly. "Come on, Will, do we seriously need to dress up? Do _I_ need to dress up? I can simply disappear for the whole day."

"And just leave a bowl of candy on the verandah? Halt, the candy wouldn't last five minutes once the children knew that you were gone," Will said innocently.

His mentor grunted. "That's why you're going out before me, so that they _don't _know that I've gone."

"What if they find out? What if they—"

"I'm locking the door. And if anyone even _tries_ to break in..."

Will paled visibly. "I don't think you need to explain further."

"Good." Halt nodded in deep satisfaction. "Now that that's settled, you can change out of that ridiculous costume back into your _Ranger_ clothes, and we'll pay for the stupid thing and go."

"Yay!" Will exclaimed happily.

Halt rolled his eyes. Honestly, even he wondered just how sane Will actually was sometimes...

* * *

It was the night.

Hallow's Eve.

Will adjusted his mask, made sure his two Ranger knives were attached to his belt, then tried unsheathing the two shortswords several times. It bothered him somewhat that he didn't have his bow with him, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. The bow was one of the first identifying marks of a Ranger, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to threaten people with such a powerful recurve bow, along with a razor-sharp arrow, just to get a piece of candy.

That in mind, he slung a disguised version of his quiver over his shoulder. It would serve as his candy bag.

Halt shook his head as he saw his apprentice's preparations.

"Have fun, Will. Be safe. And don't you dare attack any poor, defenseless people, or—"

"I know, I know," Will interrupted, rolling his eyes. "You'll tan the skin off my backside. But if they're threatening me," he added as an afterthought, "I should defend myself, shouldn't I?"

Halt nodded. "Definitely." He clapped his apprentice on the shoulder. "Go on out there. I'll be fine. In fact, I'll even make sure that nobody takes more candy than they should..."

Will shivered, but made sure not to let Halt notice. Sometimes, Halt seemed so scary that Will wasn't even sure if he was human or not. But he'd sensed more of Halt's dry humor lately, so that was a good sign.

Hopefully.

* * *

Will continually grumbled to himself as he made his way through Wensley Village. The black boots that had seemed so shiny and awesome at first only made his feet ache now. Not to mention that the quiver over his back was getting exponentially heavier as he trudged on. And the tight body armor? Don't even get him started on that.

Finally, he sighed in exasperation and took the annoying boots off on the side of the road. He darted into the forest and occasionally winced as his sore feet struck sharp rocks or broken branches where not all of the shock was absorbed by his socks.

But at long last, after about half-an-hour's walk, he was back at the cottage. Good thing, too, in the gathering darkness. He was just stumbling up to the verandah when, out of nowhere, someone tackled him and forced him down.

"Thought you'd be a brave boy and try to break into the Ranger's house, did you?" a low voice said.

With a start, Will recognized it. "Halt!" he cried.

"That's the twentieth one tonight...eh? Will?" Suddenly, the pressure on the boy's back lifted and his mentor was helping him to his feet.

"Yes! The stupid costume was being so annoying, so I decided to come back before it got dark, and then I didn't want to look like an idiot with the boots off, so I went through the forest, and then I came up _finally_ after over thirty minutes of walking and then you tackled me so I was—"

"All right, I get the point!" Halt growled. "Come on, let's go inside. And take the bowl with you."

After the door shut behind them, Halt explained what he'd been doing all along. Will grinned and agreed to join him.

After using the secret exit, so that to all observers it seemed that they were still inside the cabin, the two Rangers each nocked an arrow to their bows and took up positions on opposite sides of the verandah. They stood there for perhaps five minutes before they heard the sounds of approaching people.

"They're still inside, see?" someone whispered. Or at least, in what they thought was a whisper. To Will, the sound was magnified in the near silence.

"Yeah, that must be the fire in there." Someone else snorted. "Arrogant, unsuspecting Rangers, trying to hide out in their cabin. Well, at least they left out some candy."

"But we're still going to mess up their beloved cabin quite a bit," another of the five kids chuckled.

The huge candy bowl was left tantalizingly out on the verandah, filled near to the brim with toffees, chocolates, truffles, milk balls, and all sorts of candy types. It was any kid's dream.

And, just as Halt and Will had expected, these kids wanted more than just one piece of candy, despite the gruesome warnings posted all over the yard and on the candy bowl itself.

Slowly, silently, Halt slipped out of cover from the tree he'd secreted himself behind. Will watched his back and very cautiously made sure that no one else was sneaking up towards the cottage.

Then, as the first kid stepped boldly up and dumped a fair amount of the candy into his bag, Will began his mindless litany:

"_Beware..._" he whispered. "_The Rangers...will get you..._"

"Who's there?" The first kid's voice cracked with fear. "I'm warning you, I have a sword!"

_Battleschool apprentices, _Will thought with distaste. "_The Rangers...are watching...you will pay...beware...death..._"

Then, he began to purposely move all about the cottage area, darting in and out of shadows, continuing his haunting words, just to confuse and scare the kids even more. Sometimes, creeping other people out was epic. Especially if it was on Hallow's Eve.

And then suddenly, Halt was right on top of them. He slammed the first kid onto the ground, swiftly planted one booted foot on a very sensitive area to keep him down, and had his bow up, pointing threateningly at the four others.

"Anyone else want to try to take more than their fair share, boys and girls?"

"How did you—" a high-pitched feminine voice squeaked. Then the girl stopped herself.

"That's right, you thieves," Will growled, coming out from hiding himself now, his own bow also up with a razor-sharp arrow pointed right at the group of kids. "Don't you dare try this again. So _scram_!"

At his sudden, forceful shout, the kids panicked and took off in all different directions—except for the boy still on the ground.

"Go on then. You too, Alda," Halt said softly. "Or you may have to deal with two _more_ intensely painful wounds for a little over three months."

That was enough for the boy groaning on the ground to pick himself up and get on his way.

Will glanced up at his mentor questioningly. "How did you know his name?"

Halt fixed him with a humorless, unwavering stare. "Because he tried it before."

"Ah. I see," Will said. "Well, I guess they won't be trying _that_ anytime soon!"

"They better not. Oh," Halt said, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips, "this is why I've always loved Hallow's Eve..."

* * *

So, how did you like it? For once, I have a complete story. A oneshot. Not a series, not an epic, never-ending story. Well, that's quite an accomplishment! XD

Enjoy your Halloween, everybody! I'll try to have chapters for my other stories up tomorrow as a special treat before my month of stagnance. (see my profile)


End file.
